Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by Alphaphantom
Summary: Morning... That's when it all started. Why did he always have to be a romantic ecstasy and why did he always taunt me with his sand?


Hey! Sry it's been a while, I've been busy with transitioning from different schools, so…. Yeah, rely sry fans out there, whelp, through this together during a study hour at my school, so here ya go guys.

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

"Kozmotis," I screamed and jerk forward, sitting up in bed. I panted softly and covered my face with my hands. Pitch opened his eyes slowly and looked up at me. He sat up as well and wrapped me in his arms, shushing me softly and lulling me back to sleep.

I yawned soundlessly and shut my eyes, in his arms. I fell back into a relaxed state of non-consciousness. He set me down softly and I curled up against him slightly, still scared of what I'd dream of next. I was only about half-asleep when sand flowed around my neck and across my cheeks to lull me further. It was obvious he wanted me back asleep but I just couldn't. Not now. I moaned softly and tried to brush it off of me. It started burning softly but I let it stay as I drifted further off into a dream state. I finally made it to my next dream, which wasn't as bad.

I awoke to a loud crash. Both of our heads shot up. I yanked the covers off and dashed out, staff in hand. Sand stopped me and Pitch walked next to me.

"I'll handle this," he whispered into my ear. I shivered slightly and watched him fade into darkness. I sighed and walked back to the bedroom. I really couldn't _do_ anything until he came back.

I pulled the blanket back over me and let the sand run over me. I was getting used to its sting and burn over my frozen form. I sighed louder and turned onto my stomach to watch it glide across the headboard.

I heard another louder crash and zipped out down to him. I flew down through the darkness and saw him fighting off rebelling Nightmares. My eyes widened and I shot at the mares, freezing them still and he turned. He looked at me and then back at them. He slashed with his scythe and they smashed like icicles off the side of a rain spout. I gulped as he turned to me. He flashed his eyes a bright gold in betrayal.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were hurt, that…maybe the Guardians had come for me... and hurt you to get me..." I said, trying not the feel hurt by his look. I backed slightly up against a wall and looked up at him. He saw my look and gave a reassuring one. I exhaled in relief.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them up against the wall. I gasped slightly but gave in. He forced his lips against mine and I melted into it softly and slowly. He kissed harder and ran his hand across my chest, playfully. I gasped louder as sand trailed across my ankles, seeming to ask him for permission into my pants. I gasped as it undid my belt and trailed in. He captured my lips, so as to not make any noise and took off my sweatshirt. I leaned into his heat and moaned softly.

"Slow down… you're going to ruin the fun," I said and laughed softly. He unbound me and pushed me through the shadows onto the bed. I gasped out and sat up.

"Whoa… okay hold up… This is not what I meant," I said.

"What did you mean?" He asked, his voice layered with lust. I gasped out as I felt him climbing onto me.

"I meant that you would trust me and not force me into anything. 'Good things come to those who wait'," I whispered and kissed him hard.

"I suppose you're right… but why wait," he whispered into the shell of my ear, licking softly, against the skin underneath. I moaned loudly. He smirked at me.

"Oh… did I just find a weak spot?" he whispered softly and ran his wet tongue across it, layering it with saliva.

"I won't let you do this to me!" I yelled and was gagged. He forced me down.

"'Good things come to those who wait'," He mocked as he saw me turn on. I moaned louder and glared at him. He made the gag disappear and I gasped out for breath.

"You want to torture me, fine. But leave me alone then. I don't want to talk to you," I said and crossed my arms, turning away.

He pouted. "Fine, then let me love you," he whispered and forced me back down. He stripped me further and I just about screamed as sand ran in and out of me, forcing me to comply with his demands. I gasped out as he thrust into me hard and roughly. I let out shrill cries of ecstasy. He went harder on me as I screamed his name. Sand helped him go harder and rub me hard.

It was a complete overload and I came hard onto the black sheets. He came shortly afterwards. With one final thrust, he pulled out and laid next to me. I panted hard and looked at him. He looked back and smirked, licking my sweet spot again. I moaned out and glared at him.

"'Good things come to those who wait'," he whispered and we fell asleep next to each other, me curled hard up against him and his arms wrapped around me.

This was my first of many Black Ice's so be gentle when u comment! Luv u all! TTYL maybe another one in a month or so, when homework's slow again.


End file.
